1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus and a method for processing a document and notifying a user about a registration or an update of the document if the document has been registered or updated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known computer systems capable of storing data referred to by users are also capable of notifying users about an update of the stored data. The stored data may include document data, spreadsheet data, web pages, and a combination of these various types of data. Hereinafter, any of these various types of data is collectively referred to as a “document.”
The above-described known technology requires complicated management of destination information of users to be notified. Another disadvantage of known technology is that, for example, when a web page is updated, it is impossible to determine in detail the users who should be notified about the update. It might be possible to categorize these users by using known technology, but in such a case, the users who should be notified about the update cannot be selected in accordance with the updated web page of a web site.